Goku and the goblet of fire
by 61394
Summary: Harry crosses the chanel and spends the year at Beauxbatons for the infamous and very very deadly triwizard tournament while Goku undergoes a secret mission for Dumbledore will Harry win will dark forces prevent Goku from succeeding in his mission and will the two brothers find true love in fourth year find out in Goku and the goblet of fire
1. Chapter 1

Alright the wait is over I present to you all book four of the Goku series brilliantly named Goku and the Goblet of fire

Thank you all for the many reviews for Book 3 I hope all the Goku fans enjoy this next installment

Here it is Goku and the Goblet of fire enjoy

Goku and the goblet of fire

Demona appeared inside the infamous prison of Azkaban the Dementors paid her no mind best to ignore the predator as long as it ignored you

Demona sensed the energies around her diminished by the Dementors presence until she located the energy she was looking moving through the prison she appeared in front of a cell the cell that contained 'Sirius Black'

"Hey who are you" a guard said he and his partner drew their wand with a wave of her hand Demona stunned the two and approached the cell

"Who are you" 'Sirius' said "what do you want" he said 'Sirius' was covered in bruises the dark eyes glared out from a mane of shaggy black hair if looks could kill Demona might actually get a scratch

"Your not Sirius Black" Demona said taking in a deep breath "I feel the dark magic on you it's intoxicating" she said with a sigh

"My name is of no concern to you human but if you must know I'm a scout sent to track a supposed saiyan energy signature when I arrived I detected a power level far beyond a filthy monkeys power so I went to investigate I was captured by one of your kind with a fondness for black clothing he ripped the secrets from my mind then bound me into ' _this_ '" he said with disgust at his human form

"I see and what secrets do you have little scout" Demona pulled out her wand "Legitimens" she said the alien grabbed his temples

"No you won't read my mind" he yelled Demona ignored this and found his secrets quickly enough Lord Marvel would be pleased with her Demona exhaled she needed to destroy her presence here

First the guards "Obliviate"

Then for 'Sirius Black' Demona held up her wand "Crucio" she called hitting him this alien despite serving at the mercies of his Lord Freiza was weak to torture his mind broke in seconds

Demona left apparating from Azkaban she had a report to make

Harry stood surrounded his brother sister father Sirius and Fasha circled him like dogs Sirius looked uneasy "you sure bout this kid"

Harry nodded activating his bloodline mutation his trophy from being thrown into an active seal by a possessed Quirell in his first year "yeah"

Fasha grinned "I like him he's got a real saiyan mindset" Fasha said forming a ball of Ki "now try not to die" she said firing her Ki ball

Ruby and Goku did the same while James and Sirius fired stunning spells

Harry's green eyes shined greener and his hands moved instinctively watching the path the energy took then intercepting it

Drawing the energy into his body guiding it along his shoulder blades he fired it hitting another beam he held up his hands trying to catch his father and brothers attack at the same time

Harry struggled being pushed back the energies merged and detonated sending Harry back crashing into Fasha

"ow" Harry said then looking where he'd landed he rushed forward "I'm so sorry" he said he did not want an angry saiyan wanting to kill him

Fasha shrugged "big deal you touched my breasts it was an accident kid chill out"

James nodded "moving on I think we got a good idea how your bloodline mutation works you watch the path energy moves then reroute it" James grinned like a madman

"you're going to be stronger than me for sure"

Harry smiled at his father's praise "but there's also a weakness you can't absorb two forms of energy at the same time if you face multiple enemies you'll be at a disadvantage or if they know how to use Ki and magic effectively"

Sirus elbowed James "enough with the sad shit Prongs now let's get to the good stuff whatcha gonna name it"

Ruby and Goku looked curiously they'd offered suggestions to Harry all summer Fasha had also been interested Harry had thought about it for a while ever since he began training with his mutation

"Olloverdes" Harry said

Goku grinned "green eyes nice name now let's go upstairs I'm hungry" Ruby and Sirius went upstairs

Fasha patted him on the back and followed them up James and Harry went upstairs walking up from the basement stairs into the kitchen

Magic had so many uses converting the basement into a full size dojo under their house walking into the kitchen to see Lily trying to teach Myrtle how to use the appliances without hurting herself

No one had figured out how the ghosts of Hogwarts had been resurrected even Dumbledore had been stumped

The ministry had done little to help many of the revived who had living descendants moved with them others without a home continued to live in Hogwarts or with families who'd help them

Myrtle wanted to see the world but after haunting one of her bullies wedding she'd been confined by law to Hogwarts the ministry trying to keep her there

The Potters objected and offered to house her until she reached maturity as a legal adult the ministry couldn't hold on to her

"Blasted machine" Myrtle muttered having lived in the forties the technology of the day was beyond what she was used to

Lily patted the girl on the back "you'll get it dear" Myrtle nodded

"So Harry when's Ron coming over" Goku asked "you're going to the world cup right" Harry nodded "he should be here soon you sure you don't want to come" Goku nodded

"Nah Quidditch isn't my thing besides I've got something I have to do" Goku said with a grin Ruby rolled her eyes and smirked Harry looked at his baby sister _she_ knew something

Ruby looked up at Harry and grinned "Sorry big bro my lips are sealed" Fasha poked Harry in the shoulder "hey kid do vehicles on your planet fly" she asked pointing out the kitchen window

When Harry looked out the window his jaw hit the table "no way they actually found the flying car"

And this is where I end the first chapter one down thirteen more to go stick around for another exciting part to Goku and the goblet of fire


	2. Chapter 2

Hey now it's time for chapter two where'd I last leave off right with the return of the Weasley's aerodynamic automobile

Remember to leave a review

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry ran out into his backyard to see his best mate push his way out of the light blue car "How'd your dad find this thing" Harry asked Ron shrugged Mr. Weasley opened the driver door

"Hello Harry ready to go" Harry nodded getting into the car the car rose up like a helicopter turning a one eighty the car zipped away soon vanishing from sight Goku patted his full belly

"Well better go to" Goku said his ki flaring around him "See ya everybody" he called zipping off into the sky

The car was a lot faster than when Harry and Ron had flown it in their second year and after a half hour the Weasley car landed in a green valley "um mister Weasley where's the cup"

Mr. Weasley grinned pulling out his wand "you'll really like this Harry" rolling down the window he turned his wand in a horizontal 8 shaped pushing it forward a shimmering dome of magic appeared Arthur Weasley drove through the dome

Harry grinned on the other side of the dome was a city of tents set up around an arena a thousand times bigger than the pitch at Hogwarts

"Bloody hell" Harry said with Ron they all pulled out of the car before Mr. Weasley shrunk it and put it in his pocket

The three walked through the city of tents passing multiple flags and cultures outside tents that simply defied logic

"Show offs" Arthur says watching the magic with a eye roll he continues to a simple looking tent outside is probably the coolest looking Weasley he'd ever met

"Hey pop" the Weasley said wearing a black ankle length coat over brown pants and a Weasley red shirt a brown belt crosses his chest a dragon fang hangs from his ear "so this is the famous Harry"

The cool Weasley said offering a hand the tips of his smile reached the wild red hair framing his face "names Bill Weasley"

Harry nodded shaking his hand "Harry Potter"

Bill nodded "I know I just called you the famous Harry" Harry nodded embarrassed Ron was looking around "Bill where's Charlie"

Bill shrugged "good question he said something about a favor he owed don't know what he was talking about"

Harry shrugged registering there were two brothers acting suspiciously today before he could think more about it he grabbed Ron and ducked a glowing marble flew over their heads towards Bill

Bill's eyes narrowed and he moved faster then Harry's eyes could follow all he could see was a flash of grey and the marble changed directions hitting a rock the marble exploded covering the innocent pebble in pink paint with blue polka dots

There was only _one_ person who'd have that and throw it at someone's backs scratch that _two_

"Well Gred it seems our friend Mr. Potter is much faster now" oh speak of the devil here they were now

"Indeed Forge with Harry around how will we test our projects" Fred or was it George said lounging his elbow against Harrys back

"we could always see if Percy will volunteer" George or was he Fred said Harry had a hard time keeping track even after four years of knowing the two "no not with Bill and his deadly sword around"

Sword so that's what that flash was Harry looked closely activating his Olloverdes" he saw a one handed sword on his hip

"Can you two wait to make me an uncle until how about when I'm dead when I'm dead seems like a good time for you two to reproduce"

The two grinned surrounding Bill "is there something you want to tell us big brother" Fred said "perhaps we're the uncles"

Ron pretended to gag "too much information let's go to the match I want to see Krum whoop Ireland"

Fred and George nodded agreeing with Ron and ran towards the arena

So many stairs there were so many stairs Harry and the others had climbed for many levels and it didn't seem like they'd be stopping anytime soon Ron huffed and puffed

"Dad how high are we climbing" Ron asked "well when it rains you'll be the first to know" Lucius Malfoy said from two levels below them with him were his wife Chichi and Draco

"our family was invited to sit with _the_ English national team it is after all their stadium the finals are being held in"

Chichi sent Harry an apologetic and went to her seat Harry really felt for her she was related to Malfoy

Harry nodded and followed the Weasley clan up and up until they reached a section with golden marble floors and red silk carpets

"Tickets sir" a house elf in a valet uniform asked Mr. Weasley produced the tickets the elf eyed them and nodded "enter sirs"

Inside was the rest of the Weasley family all but Charlie Harry looked around they were at the top part of the arena and could see everything from here

"heh look whose got the better seats now look who just came in"

Harry saw the Minister of magic trying to sign something to an older looking man in red and black robes the man coughed and sat down while Fudge Harry's least favorite politician focused on him

"Harry my boy how are you"

"Fine" Harry said with strained politeness though Fudge didn't seem to notice "splendid I hope you enjoy the pregame entertainment something very special has been planned"

Harry couldn't ask what was special because down below drums began to play Harry looked to see a man in yellow and black robes flying a broom above it

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" his voice echoed through the stadium with his Sonorus spell "and welcome to the finals of the Quidditch world cup between Ireland and Bulgaria"

The crowd began to cheer loudly Harry happily joining them "before we begin a special treat from the SAR the senate's orchestra along with a martial artist who needs no introduction Son Goku"

"Goku" Harry and Ron said in unison before they were shushed by Ginny marching out onto the arena were hundreds of men and women in matching uniforms with musical instruments some Harry recognized and others he didn't

Harry looked and couldn't see any sign of his younger brother a shadow crossed over him looking up he knew exactly where Goku was

Flying atop a dragon with Rons awol brother Charlie

"Did you know about this" Molly hissed at Arthur who tried to defend himself

The dragon swooped down looping over the pitch synchronized with the music when it was louder the dragon would fly higher lower it would descend speed up and slow down by the music's command

At the climax of the song Goku dropped to one knee in front of some seats Harry gulped in Malfoys section

"Oh that's sweet he's going to ask Chichi out" Ginny said

"you won't think it's so sweet if he gets rejected dear sister" Fred and George said "public spectacles don't guarantee a yes"

"will you go out with me" Goku asked pulling Luna Lovegood onto the dragon Luna blinked and kissed the kneeling Saiyan

"well alright then" she said


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone thanks for the faves and follows and here's another chapter

oh if anyone was curious the SAR is the South American Republic instead of a bunch of magical countries in South America it's just one republic

Remember to leave a review it's time for the death eaters 'fun'

Goku and the goblet of fire

After seeing your brother ask a girl on a date on a dragon Quidditch wasn't the same for Harry it was still amazing but it just didn't seem like Victor Krum took as big a dive as his brother

Harry lied back against his bed in the Weasley tent the Irish were celebrating loudly a little too loudly what was going on

"Harry Ron get up" Arthur yelled Ron and Harry jumped out of bed their fighting instincts took over

"Dad's what's going on isn't it just the Irish partying" Ron asked Arthur shook his head "it's a _party_ of sorts but it isn't the irish"

Harry and Ron ran outside to see men in black cloaks with silver masks firing wands and causing damage while wizards ran "death eaters" Bill grabbed his sword "get Ginny and go" he yelled at Ron and Harry before he charged at the death eaters

One death eater noticed and threw a string of curses Bill deflected the curses with his sword and continued his attack stabbing at the death eater who stepped to the side of his attack his sword grazing his cloak

Before Bill could pull his arm back the death eater punched him in the gut and hit him with a curse bringing him to his knees

"Bill" Ron yelled in concern and anger his and Ginny's energies began to rise and Harry was going to fight right with them Arthur gave his children a look "I'll help Bill you go"

"But dad" Ron protested " **NOW** " Arthur yelled Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and ran Ron following them

"This is insane" Ron said he wanted to fight and where was Goku when you needed him

The ground began to rumble and Goku's energy spiked going off the charts and filling the camp with waves of his power

Goku phased in front of Harry his hair the color of gold his eyes teal and unfeeling holding up a hand and fired a ki blast the beam grazed past Harry and killed a death eater Goku looked at Harry the battle hardened expression of the super saiyan dropped briefly

"You ok" Harry nodded Goku smiled "good the aurors should be here soon" Goku's energy spiked he flew forward Goku screamed and crashed to the ground holding his temples

"Goku" Harry said running to his brothers side helping his brother the two brothers and everything around them was enveloped in green light Harry and Ron looked up to see a stylized _M_ in the sky glowing with green light

The death eaters apparated away and Goku's face became calm he was no longer in pain "ow" he said pushing himself up rubbing his temple it felt like a jackhammer was in his head

Aurors apparated around them "stupefy" they said together Goku grabbed Harry and phased upwards landing besides Ron

"Stop stop" Arthur yelled running to them with a noticeable limp "that's my son" he said an older man stepped out of the crowd of aurors

"Which of you did it which of you cast that cursed energy" he ordered looking at Harry and Ron eyeing them hatefully

"Barty you can't be serious this Harry Potter and again my son neither of them could use that energy it's impossible" Arthur said standing between the man and his children

"Dad what energy" Ginny asked

The man clenched his fist and looked at the floor before he turned away "the first sighting in thirteen years the energy of the dark lord"

"Voldemort" Goku and Harry said having been around the energy before they were familiar with it but something was worse the energy was darker more potent more powerful

When Harry and Goku walked into the burrow Lily was on them in an instant squeezing the two brothers tightly against her chest "thank god you two are alright"

"Mo th er" Goku gasped "air need air" he wheezed his face turning blue Lily loosened her grip but still wouldn't let them go

"Never do anything like that again do you hear me" Lily told them Goku and Harry didn't say anything with Voldemort still alive they couldn't make that promise

Lily released them moments later Harry went upstairs and Goku sat down in the burrow kitchen "Hi goku" Ginny greeted Goku smiled returning the greeting to the Weasley witch

Ginny smiled in a way that reminded him too much of Ruby's when she was going to tease him

"So you and Luna how'd that happen" Goku shrugged "it hasn't well not yet I think Luna's pretty what else is there"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends simple answer "oh so it has nothing to do with her rubbing your tail that one time"

Goku blushed that had felt nice but he wasn't going to talk about it with Ginny "no it isn't" Goku stood up from the table

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder "don't leave not yet" she said pleadingly Goku understood she Luna his own sister and their friend Astoria Greengrass had been possessed by Voldemort in their second year

To this day it made Goku's blood boil and he planned to hit Voldemort and any of his supporters with a punch to the face "you're not going to get possessed again Ginny I promise"

Ginny nodded giving Goku a quick hug Goku smiled and left the burrow now wanting to disturb anything when he took off he had a quick stop to make before he left the country

Well who liked this chapter I think I did pretty well even if I do say so myself so Goku's off to do his mission the death eaters attacked and I put in a bit off mushy stuff for those guys who like it

See ya next time in Goku and the goblet of fire


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no read even longer time no review let's change that with a chapter or two of Goku and the Goblet of fire enjoy

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry and the rest of the students were soaked to the bone and while he felt bad he wasn't a first year crossing the black lake right now he wouldn't want to switch places with them

"hehehehe ooh look at little potty and the rest of the soggy trio" Peeves laughed "here have a gift" he said throwing a water balloon before it could hit the boy who lived it detonated being shot out of the sky

Out of a dark corridor the Bloody Baron glided from the darkness giving a glare to the Poltergeist that would put Snapes best glare to shame

"that's enough Peeves" Peeves gulped bowing awkwardly before flying away "yes your lordship" Peeves said before flying away as fast as he could

The baron looked at Harry for a moment and Harry thought of taking a step back "don't dawdle in the entryway into the great hall with all of you or a hundred points I'll take from your houses"

That got all the students moving and into the great hall "bloody hell I don't know what's worse Snape or the Baron being alive again" Ron said with a shiver in case he snuck up behind them again

Soon the feast began and Dumbledore rose to his podium to make his speech "good evening everyone another fine year of learning is upon us and for some a grander adventure then I can truly explain the international confederation of Warlocks has deemed fit to reinstate the triwizard tournament"

Gasps and whispers filled the room as everyone began to talk about the tournament Harry heard Malfoy brag that he already knew about the tournament

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued his speech

"yes once the triwizard tournament was the greatest of tournaments a competition held between the three magical schools of Europe Beauxbatons Hogwarts and Durmstrang now the tournament has been reinstated it will be held in Beauxbatons

while the tournament is open only to students of age the trip to France is optional to all third year and up with parental consent to those who wish to go happy travels but to those who stay allow me to introduce the new members of staff Professor Helena for defense against the dark arts though you may remember her as the grey lady"

the former ravenclaw ghost stood up giving a stiff nod before she sat back down "and the combative arts courses will be taken up by Father Tucker Macintosh the fat friar"

said friar dressed the same as he was when he was alive gave a jovial wave then sat down

"and with out much else to say Nitwit oddment tweak" Dumbledore said signallying the beginning of the feast

Harry noticed Filch had put a sign up sheet to see the tournament outside the great hall Harry quickly signed his name at the top then headed up to his dorm

Goku's stomach rumbled as he flew through the air "be quiet stomach" Goku ordered but his stomach still rumbled "I know it's the welcome feast right now but I don't have time now where is it"

Goku after getting an experimental device from Bulma had flown down the English chanel into a country Poland or maybe Norway Goku wasn't the best with maps but anyway he was following where the device led

"bingo" Goku said landing on the ground walking into a nestle of tall grass he reached his hand in and pulled out what he was looking for "the four star ball now only six more to go"

Goku sensed something pocketing the ball he turned slowly then launching his hand forward he fired a small Ki beam then another and another

When nothing appeared and the energy vanished Goku put his hand down turning around ending face to face with Luna

"ahhh" Goku screamed falling onto his back Luna smiled at him "well that's not a very nice way to say hello"

"DON'T DO THAT" Goku yelled "wait was that your energy I could've blasted you why aren't you at Hogwarts" then Goku looked at Luna "and how did you get here"

Luna shrugged "I was curious and I followed you" Goku looked dumbly at Luna "you followed me" Luna nodded "all the way across the English Chanel and into Norway"

"Bulgaria actually" Luna corrected Goku was even more impressed sure if you had the energy and knew how to fly it could be done but for a third year to do it without

A being seen by Muggles

And B not being seen or sensed by Goku and making it all the to to Bulagaria apparently "I can't convince you to go home can I" Luna shook her head "no"

Goku sighed Ruby had been friends with Luna for years and so he knew her for years and how stubborn she could be when she wasn't talking about crazy things "so shall we go on our date"

Luna simply nodded and stroked Goku's tail making him feel super happy "lets" she and Goku took Luna's hand and his and toghtehr the two flew off for a romantic Bulgarian dinner

Whatever the heck that is

And this is the end of the chapter yes it's a little short then my usual updates but it's still good read and review and to all my Bulgairan readers I'm sure you can be very Romantic and it was just a joke

Well you know the drill read and review ja ne from 61394


	5. Chapter 5

Forty six reviews thank you because of you great readers out there The Goku series is the most reviewed series in the history of stuff I've written so thank you all

Goku and the goblet of fire

"Righ Evryone goin to Beauxbatons line up" Hagrid's voice boomed overall thirty students were leaving Hogwarts for Beauxbatons for the Triwizard tournament the left wall of the great hall had been transfigured into a fireplace wide enough for ten Hagrid's to stand comfortably and long enough to hold a sleeping dragon

Not Shenlong but at least a Hungarian horntail professor McGonagall stood in front of the floo

"now everyone who is taking part of this experience know that it is a privilege not a right and if any student even the Triwizard champion does anything to stain the millennium long reputation of Hogwarts will be sent home faster than a fire bolt in a wind tunnel is that clear"

All the students nodded McGonagall turned and entered the floo and the students followed once every student was immersed in the emerald flames Professor McGonagall shouted

"Beauxbatons Academy of magic" she yelled the flames rose up and surrounded them Harry instinctively closed his eyes as the green flames engulfed them even though he knew they wouldn't hurt him

When he opened his eyes and stepped out of the golden marble mantle he may have left his jaw somewhere between here and Hogwarts through the floor to ceiling windows he could see towers of a white mansion with gold flourish and green roofs that shone like emeralds

The only occupant in the room was the largest woman anyone in Hogwarts had ever seen with a stern expression wearing a black jacket and light blue scarf emblazoned on the breast pocket is the Beauxbatons crest

Professor McGonagall walks to the woman and slightly bows her head "Bonjour Madame" she greets the woman nods her head "Bonjour professeur"

The woman then looked to the students "greetings students my name is Madame Maxime headmistress of Beauxbatons for now I will be speaking in English for all classes there will be translators present now please Suivez Moi which means follow me"

The students all nodded and followed Madame Maxime out of the Floo room and into a garden that makes the palace of Versailles look like a dump in comparison

Statues greeted them as they passed fountains sprayed sweet smelling water birds and bees flew through the trees and flowers

"Bloody hell this place is amazing" Ron said Harry nodded he'd never seen a place like this

Continuing on the yellow brick path they reached the mansion Harry had seen earlier well part of it he had seen before

Madame Maxime escorted them into a grand entrance hall two staircases stood side by side each with a statue thirty feet tall that looked ready to do battle with each other

The statue on the right was of a man wearing a flowing cape over golden armor a shield hid most of his face but Harry saw he had orangish red hair and piercing brown eyes

the other a with ebony hair flowing down to her knees wearing a purple medieval style gown with white sleeves in her hand a wooden staff with a blue orb that seemed to trap the sunlight

"the two founders" a charismatic voice said standing on the stair case was a teen in a light blue uniform with tanned skin and tousled black hair he walked over to them

"Louis Acier and Hemera Xaoc the men will be staying in the Acier dormitories the women in the Xaoc simple enough no yes los siento about my English I easily distracted especially in the presence of such beautiful witches"

"Enough Javier" Madame Maxime said "this is one of the translators" Harry thought her heard her mumble 'for the fourth years luckily' under her breath "Suivez Moi" Maxime repeated like the great hall in Hogwarts Beauxbatons dining hall was adjacent to the entrance

Though that was the only thing that was similar as Harry could see where there was an enchanted ceiling here there was a glass ceiling where there was a stone floor there was a marble floor with crystal goblets and silver plates

Seven tables one for each year and an eighth for the professors the students stood in unison when Madame Maxine entered the room all but Harry saw were a group of students wearing red uniforms lined with black fur

"Durmstrang students" he heard a seventh year comment followed by language that if Harry ever talked like that especially about a witch she would scrougify his mouth till it shined

The students separated taking their seats among the various years and Madame Maxine stood in front of the professors table with McGonagall and a sinister looking man in white

"welcome students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang to our joyous festivities and a grand occasion one that has not been seen since my grandmother was a little first year the Triwizard tournament Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts will explain the selection process treat her as would myself"

Professor McGonagall nodded "merci Madame the three headmasters each created one of the three events that will happen at various points of the school year a unaffiliated judge will take decide from the entrants the worthiest of each school

Due to the high death toll of this tournament the confederation has decreed no student under the legal age of seventeen will be allowed to compete this judge will not be fooled by those who attempt to hide their age Headmaster Karkaroff"

The only man stepped forward "the entrants will be decided at the end of the month on Hallows eve be aware that if you are chosen you will be part of a magically binding contract and cannot step down best of luck to you all and may the odds" for a moment Karkaroff looked at Harry

"be ever in your favor"

And this is the chapter the chapter this is the chapter the chapter that I have written sorry about the long wait but I've had to deal with a curse that has brought many a writer to his/her knees

The accursed writers block but I worked through the night to bring you this chapter and I hope I've lived up to your expectations

Reviews welcome until next time we meet


	6. Chapter 6

The Goku series is back bigger brighter and better than ever today my loyal readers we see the choosing of the Tri Wizard Champions but that's not all Goku is hot on the trail of one of the dragon balls

But is something on Goku's trail yes no maybe so we'll just have to read to find out won't we readers well I know but you do not

Goku and the goblet of fire

Sunlight shone through the window into one of the many guest rooms in the Acier dorms shining into the face of Harry Potter forcing the boy to wake up Harry grumbled grabbing his glasses of the bedside table

For the third time this week Harry missed his poster bed back at Hogwarts Harry pushed himself out of bed and began his morning stretches he was nervous about the selection ceremony for the tournament

Though not that he was stupid to enter this tournament but he did know some of the Hogwarts entrants like Angelina Johnson and the one reserve seeker from the Hufflepuff team Cedric Diggory

He even saw Fred and George try to enter though they were not accepted the headmasters had set up a barrier powered by dozens of different seals that repelled anyone under the age of seventeen when the Weasly twins tried they were forced back out and onto their bums with long beards that would make Dumbledore jealous

Harry joined Ron and Myrtle in the dining room for breakfast Ron cut an entire baguette and began to pile a dozen cheeses and even more meat making himself a sandwich wait was that strawberry jam

"Bloody hell Ron where does it all go" Myrtle asked Ron looked up from his sandwich strawberry jam and mustard dripping down his chin "same place as everyone else I spose shouldn't you know that being a ravenclaw and all"

Ron said with a shrug returning his full attention to his monstrosity of a sandwich Myrtle muttered under her breath something that sounded a lot to Harry like 'boys'

Madame Maxine stood up the goblet of fire appearing besides the teachers table "Attenion evry'zon I know we all looked forvard to zee selecetion ceremony tonight but ze ministry feels we should give ze challengers all ze time to prepare so first"

The goblets blue flames turned red a piece a parchment flew from the flames into Maxines hands

"Ze chosen for Ogwarts Mademoiselle Angelina Johnson" the scattered Gryffindors from the Hogwarts students cheered while the others seemed upset but applauded politely none the less

Angelina stood up standing by Madame Maxine the goblet turned red again a new piece parchment a new name Harry wondered who it would be

"Ze chosen for Durmstrang Monsieur Viktor Krum" the Durmstrang students all banged their hands against the table

"hoo hoo awoo hoo hoo hoo hoo awoo hoo hoo" they chanted as the star seeker for the Bulgarian national team stood up and walked towards Maxine

"No surprise there" Ron said through his halfway eaten sandwich Harry nodded all that was left was the chosen with the homeschool advantage

The goblet turned red and out came a third name "ze Beauxbatons champion shall be Javier Cruzar" there was a roar of applause from the Beauxbatons students along with more than a few curses at not being chosen to bring the trophy home to Beauxbatons

"Oh look some of them are crying" Myrtle pointed out looking at a group of pretty girls bawling their eyes out Javier looked to the girls blowing them a kiss before he joined the other champions

Professor McGonagall stood up "congratulations to those who have been chosen and to those who weren't I hope you give your support to your schools champions the first task will be-

Professor McGonagall stopped midsentence to look at the goblet as it turned red for a fourth time a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet landing atop McGonagall's nose

No one not even Fred and George dared to crack a joke as she took the offending piece of parchment from her nose and read it she turned as pale as ghost (no offense Myrtle)

"Koldovstoretz Harry Potter" McGonagall managed to choke out everyone looked to Harry "Mr. Potter please rise" Harry rose up and slowly walked though while others were cheered or applauded Harry was booed "he's a cheat he's nowhere near 17" Harry heard Malfoy sneer

"Yeah disqualify him" ouch that one was Seamus Finnigan Harry stood between Angelina and Krum Angelina put a hand on his shoulder

"SILENCE" Maxine roared out "Monsier Potters name appeared from le Feu zherefore E iz a Triwizard champion

Harry and the other champions were 'escorted' into Madame Maxine's office Karkaroff looked furious glaring at Harry while Maxine readied some floo powder

"Inconceivable declaring this _boy_ to be a Triwizard champion and for Koldovstoretz no less those dogs have no right to participate in our tournament"

Harry breifly wondered what was so bad about Koldovstoretz since this was the first time he ever heard of the school

A house elf appeared next to Harry with a tray of tea giving Harry an insistant look Harry took a cup and drank it choking on the bitter taste

"Master Karkaroff now is not the time for prejudice now is the time to focus on the situation at hand"

"Indeed Dumbledore said before he and two others stepped out of the fireplace into Maxines office with a wizard and a young witch

The wizard had a thick black beard and a cap wearing a wool coat polished black shoes and slacks like he stepped out of a picture from a hundred years ago

Harry found his gaze focused on the witch besides him her warm brown hair in a ponytail her dazzling red eyes the developing curves hidden under her olive green coat and black slacks

"Surely zhere is sometin zhat can be done Dumblydore e is just a child" Maxine said "an if e places iz name in zee goblet e should be punished"

Dumbledore nodded "indeed he should if he actually entered himself did you Mr. Potter" he asked

"of course not and it's annoying that I'm getting insulted left and right by even a _teacher-_ Harry glared at Karkaroff-and no one even asked first if I actually did the deed" Harry blushed

"I didn't mean it like that" the girl grinned "oh and how did you mean it lover boy" Harry blushed looking away from the witch "Anya dostatochno" the man said before looking to Dumbledore

"the boy's name was used with my school until the tournament ends he will therefore be considered a student of Koldovstoretz Anya will transfer breifly to your school as a student ambassador"

Maxine nodded "of course Monsieur Stalli"

"You can't be serious he's clearly a cheater" Karkaroff sneered "and you need to pull that stick from your arse" Harry's eyes widened "I didn't mean that I mean I thought it but I didn't want to say it bloody hell what's wrong with me"

The witch Anya laughed "and you mock us Pozhiratel' smerti you didn't realize lover boy got drugged with Veritaserum"

Harry's eyes widened when did he the tea he realized Harry looked at the teachers "is there an antidote for this"

"In a moment you must be aware of the first task as must all the champions of the tournament Godric Gryffindor a man synonymous with courage and bravery

to rise victorious in the first task which will happen in the fifteenth of November you will have to show courage in the face of the unknown"

Goku and Luna landed on a rock a mermaid hissed at them before diving back into the ocean "oh lovely I've always wanted to visit Greece" Luna said "Grease" Goku asked

"no Greece look" Goku looked high above them was the Parthenon "oh that's cool we should visit before we leave" Luna nodded Goku looked at the dragon radar "the dragon ball is outside of the city let's go"

Luna nodded and they took off into the air again Goku and Luna landed on the ground looking at the radar again Goku nearly took a step when Luna grabbed her boyfriend pulling him back

"What's up Luna" Goku asked Luna pointed to a hole in the rocks next to them "Myermeke nest if you'd walk in front of it you'd been taken into the nest" Goku gulped and he and Luna moved around the entrance and kept on walking in search of the dragon ball which Goku found soon enough when his foot rolled off the ball the young saiyan crashed to the ground

The dragon ball at his feet Goku grinned standing up and showing the ball to Luna a flash of lightning rumbled in the sky as it suddenly turned dark

" _Give us the ball_ " a voice hissed " _or suffer before our might_ " Goku threw the ball to Luna and stood up Goku began to power up to his full capacity without transforming "why don't you come out and face **my wrath** "

Two figures appeared on in front of Goku and the other behind him the first was a latino man with pale tan skin and silver hair dark purple eyes shined with manic glee

The one behind him only his pupilless green eyes could be seen the rest was covered by a mask and guard though he kinda looked like a turtle to Goku

Both wore high collared black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds "oh you will soon regret messing with us saiyan" the latino pulled out a three bladed scythe

"I shall offer your blood to the gods and throw your dried corpse into Xibalba"

And that's the chapter and case you didn't figure I turned Hidan into an Aztec a homicidal psychopath even by their standards Aztec but one none the less

Anyway read review and enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Goku and the goblet of fire this happened

 _Two figures appeared on in front of Goku and the other behind him the first was a Latino man with pale tan skin and silver hair dark purple eyes shined with manic glee_

 _The one behind him only his pupilless green eyes could be seen the rest was covered by a mask and guard though he kinda looked like a turtle to Goku_

 _Both wore high collared black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds "oh you will soon regret messing with us saiyan" the Latino pulled out a three bladed scythe_

" _I shall offer your blood to the gods and throw your dried corpse into Xibalba"_

Oh and Harry is now a Russian student

Yes I'm aware I'm copying the Ushanka pirates but that's my story too so I can do whatever I want with it so there

Goku and the goblet of fire

The Latino man swung his scythe at Goku a wave of magic flew from the blade towards the young saiyan and his naturally blonde girlfriend Goku snaked an arm around her waist and leapt up dodging the spell countering with a blast of Ki that hit the man's hand disintegrating it

The Latino laughed "Si si bring me pain lots of pain Son Goku and I shall deliver it upon to you a thousand fold" the masked man scoffed "as if you can with your _wizardry_ Tezcatil" he commented

"Silencio Kakuzu or I shall show you my wrath"

Goku landed away from the two men setting Luna down behind him "Kakuzu Tezcatil what kind of names are those" Luna looked to the Latino "excuse me but is your full name Tezcatilpoca"

The Lationo grinned "I see you know of me does my name strike fear into your little heart"

Luna shook her head "no I wish to point out your name is copyrighted material the Aztecs must not like you"

"I AM AZTEC" Tezca shouted

The Aztec dark wizard darkly looked at Luna "forget the ball she dies first" Goku appeared in front of Tezcatil throwing a punch that had him toppling over Goku's eyes briefly flashed teal "you won't **TOUCH** her"

Tezca spit blood over Goku then vanished apparating behind him and swinging his staff Goku flipped back to dodge it "Mianalu" Tezca said his veins bulged against his skin bone began to grow followed by muscle and flesh then skin Tezca flexed the fingers of his new hand "perfect"

He swung his scythe hitting Goku with a wave of sickly purple magic Goku felt weak his vision blurred Tezca took advantage and charged at Goku his scythe ready to cut him into Saiyan sashimi

"Time to die"

"Accio my boyfriend" Luna called out like a fish on the line Goku was pulled out of the way of Tezca's beheading swing and by Luna's side

Goku shook his head Tezca's curse wearing off his eyes widened he pushed Luna down as Kakuzu's fist flew over where they were standing

Goku stood up and held out his hands "Shishdama" Goku called out a red beam of energy barreled into Kakuzu his cloak was torn away but the skin underneath was untouched

"what the" Goku asked "I knew it wouldn't have been as strong as it is with Harry but how are you not dead"

Kakuzu stood up and dusted himself off "you're not the first Saiyan I've fought go ahead and go super it's the only way you'll survive against me"

Tezca swung at Goku separating him from Luna "beat it Kakuzu this is my fight" Kakuzu shook his head "our mission is the dragon ball will you really let your petty need overrule the mission"

"it's not petty if it's true now watch as I succeed where you fail and kill the saiyan brat" Tezca held out his scythe "Accio son goku" Goku was once again pulled by magic but this time there was no pretty girl on the other end

"WYVERN CYCLONE" Luna shouted a bronze and blue tornado collided with Tezca sending him spiraling away Goku fell to the ground with a thud

"ow" Goku said before he remembered how much energy the wyvern cyclone consumed he ran to Luna's side

Luna was on her knees her face covered in sweat "did it work I'm not so sure of the accuracy of tornados with religious targets" Goku breathed out a sigh of relief Luna was fine confusing but fine

Tezca on the other hand "damn that girl nearly got me weak point with that attack I'll have to finish her first and then offer the saiyan to the gods" the dark wizard stood up the flesh on his chest completely torn apart his ribs on display a large crack on his sternum

"The objective is the dragon balls not your primitive religion" Kakuzu snapped at Tezca "come on time is money"

"your precious money will do you no good when the gods demand proper tribute in the underworld" Tezca said Goku's eyes widened as he remembered a movie he saw on tv

Goku kissed Luna on the forehead "you're a genius" Goku powered up and flew at Tezca the Aztec grinned "see he comes prepared to die"

Tezca swung at Goku Goku slid under the attack and threw all his power into his fist hitting Tezca in his compromised sternum

the bone was torn into a hundreds of pieces as Goku opened up his hand and fired an energy beam into Tezca the Aztec wizard fell over dead

Kakuzu clapped "I've been trying to kill that fool for weeks but his stupid magic brings him back how did you do it" Goku grinned "Aztecs"

"I don't follow"

"I saw a documentary once about the Aztecs how they'd cut open people and take their heart I guess for a Aztec dark wizard the heart was the only thing he couldn't let get destroyed"

Kakuzu nodded he turned and walked away "aren't we going to fight" Goku asked Kakuzu didn't turn back but he gave his answer

"There's no point in killing you when you're about to drop I've got better things to do and I have to report Tezca got killed enjoy yourself Son Goku you won't win the next time" Kakuzu said vanishing from view without laying a hit on Goku except on his pride

Meanwhile back at Beauxbatons Harry was taking a few blows to the pride too everyone was accusing Harry of entering into the Triwizard tournament others were simply pissed he entered under Koldovstoretz school luckily Ron Myrtle Angelina and Harry's new shadow Anya stood by him

"this is crazy you know I didn't enter this dumb tournament" Ron nodded "mate I've been with you the whole time and it's not like you used Hedwig or something you didn't did you"

"RON" Myrtle snapped at the red head Ron held his hands up "I was just asking no need to bite my head off"

"well he didn't" Anya said "most people can't lie under veritaserum the stuff is too potent" Harry nodded turning the corner towards Transfiguration

Out of the classroom came Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle wearing Potter stinks support the true Hogwarts champion buttons on their cloaks"

"Hello Potty like the buttons" Draco asked Harry rolled his eyes "what's the matter do I need to speak in Ruseki" Draco asked Harry was about to turn and punch Malfoy when Anya beat him to the punch

Not literally what she did do was whip out a wand and turn Draco into a ferret Malfoy in ferret form squeaked angrily "what I no understand English please try Russian Da"

Malfoy continued to squeak the transfiguration Professor Noir a dark haired man with a white robed jacket and eternally furrowed brows stepped out

"What is the meaning of this" professor Noir looked at Draco then whipped out his wand "finite incantem" he called turning Draco to normal

"Professor young Mr Goyle was attempting to show off for Myrtle here what he learned in your class with unexpected results" Anya said Professor Noir nodded

"Mr, Goyle please practice on inanimate objects in the future and mr. Malfoy I asked those buttons to be destroyed did I not or was I not speaking your kings English" Professor Noir asked

Malfoy nodded "no sir I understood you"

"But you didn't listen a month's detention and your banned from seeing the first task I do not tolerate bullying Mr. Malfoy"

Malfoy nodded he looked to Anya "I'll get you for this" Anya nodded "go ahead next time I'll use my fist"

And that's the chapter next time we see the first task until then I'm 61394 asking you to review fave and follow


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight we bring the first task into play and tomorrow well maybe I'll go get a taco maybe I'll put up another chapter

But first you know the drill after you read you

Fave

Follow

And review

Now on with the show

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry stood with the other three contestants Victor Krum stretching Javier was muttering in Spanish and Angelina briefly looked at him before she walked over to him

"You good" she asked Harry nodded "I'm good" Angelina nodded "good what would Oliver say if you had pregame nerves before your match"

"Probably that we didn't practice enough and would work us three times as hard for three more hours than before" Harry said with a laugh Angelina quickly joined in before they were interrupted by a camera flash the two Gryffindors looked to the source and glared

"Don't mind me" a wild haired blonde with a big gold toothed smile and a devious gleam behind her rhinestone glasses "Rita Skeeter the daily prophet I'm sure you've heard of me"

"I have can't say I'm a fan especially with half the drivel of you've written about my brother" Harry said with a brief spike of his Ki Rita's smile grew and it creeped Harry out

"Oh yes your brother Goku Son tell me is it your feelings of inadequacy that led you to placing your name in the Triwizard's tournament and under the alias of a Russian wizard" she poked Harry with the end of her quill

"unless the boy who lived is going cold" she said accusingly going cold what the bloody hell did that mean they were in france and Harry definitely wasn't getting cold in the dragon hide vest over the crimson jersey and black pants that went with it if anything he was a little hot

"No comment and if you harass Harry I'll challenge you to an honor duel here and now and believe me" Angelina's Ki flared through the tent making Rita shake in her platinum pink boots "you wouldn't last a minute against me"

It made Harry shakes too and actually believe one of the crazy rumors he heard last year that Angelina had beat Goku in a fight

"Indeed Miss Skeeter" Professor McGonagall said entering the tent "I believe it best if you return to your seat in the press box"

Skeeter nodded before she and her photographer left the tent in a panic once she was gone the champions gathered around professor McGonagall

"now then to test your abilities to face the unknown you will face three challenges how you face the unknown now each of you draw a number from this bag" Professor McGonagall made a bag appear of nowhere each champion reached in and drew a number

Javier 1

Viktor 2

Angelina 3

And Harry had drew number 4 one by one the champions marched out for their turn Harry sat down facing the exit of the tent waiting for Angelina to finish

"And now last but not least representing Koldovstoretz Harry Potter" the announcer shouted Harry stood up and marched through the exit into the first task of the Triwizard tournament

Harry stood in a wooden hallway with a doorway at the end Harry walked towards it opening the door he was shocked when he stepped through the doorway finding himself in a wintery forest snow blew through the air freezing Harry to the bone in the distance Harry could see another door

Harry trudged through the snow sinking up to his feet as he continued to march the wintery wind blowing against his face covering his glasses and forcing him back the way he came

"Really wish I could fly right now" Harry said hey maybe he could Harry pulled out his wand "Accio broom" Harry called out in the distance Harry could see the fire bolt his dad got him for Christmas last year zip through the air landing at his feet Harry stepped onto his broom and took off into the sky

Flying high into the air Harry began to warm up letting the sun warm his back and melt the snow in his hair Harry continued to fly towards the exit

Flying around him Harry noticed a murder of crows the size of minivans flying through the air Harry took one hand off his broom and drew his wand activating his Olloverdes ready in case the crows made a move

The crows cawed before diving down towards a river scooping up fish and flying off Harry shook his head seeing the door he dove down flying towards the door zipping through the air up close the door was a lot bigger then he thought large enough for a herd of elephants to stand in the threshold and it was locked tight Harry needed to draw his wand and fast or he'd be smashed like a bug on the windshield

Harry drew his wand leaning his body against the firebolt and pointing his wand towards the door "Alohamora" he called out the padlock fell to the ground with a clang the chains retracting into the door as it opened

Harry zipped through the door crashing to the ground with a thud Harry looked up to find himself in the middle of a cheering audience

"Ladies and gentlemen Harry Potter" he called

Harry stood up his arm fell limp by his side his arm Harry lifted his other arm up high into the sky before Ron and Myrtle came down and helped Harry to the first aid tent

"you were one of the best mate" Harry nodded "what was that" he asked Ron shrugged "I don't know but the place on the inside of the doors were different for everyone Angelina had to run from lions Krum nearly fell off a cliff and that translator guy swam in a ocean to get to the door"

Harry nodded again Myrtle and Ron helping him into the first aid tent Harry couldn't keep his eyes open much longer and fell asleep "you can get your points after you've healed up mate"

Harry nodded and fell unconscious

Ron and Myrtle walked out of the tent Ron noticed something a white flash heading away from the school "Myrtle you go see what Harry's score is I'll catch up in a moment"

Myrtle shrugged and walked back to the arena while Ron began to walk the white flash appeared again this time farther away Ron began to run following after it

And that's the chapter enjoy everyone read review fave and follow until next time


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody last time we saw the first task the second will be just as hard but something even more difficult awaits Harry's near future the Bal de noel anyone who knows what that means leave a review and even if you don't know what it means leave a review

Story starting in

cue the title

Goku and the goblet of fire

Ron began to walk the white flash appeared again this time farther away Ron began to run following after it every time he got closer to the flash it vanished appearing father away

Ron released his Ki blurring from sight vanishing running faster than most wizards and nearly all Muggles could see but Ron could not catch the light it vanished again before his eyes and Ron fell to his knees

He wasn't strong enough Ron didn't know exactly when but at some point he drifted away from Harry's side to stand on the sidelines he wasn't jealous not of Harry but of his natural ability to grow stronger maybe it came from the curse maybe Ron had just reached his limits

"No I won't accept it I won't accept peaking at four bloody teen I won't accept it" Ron roared up to the skies he looked up just in time to see the white flash

Up close it was a ghost no not a ghost but not human either the not a ghost was a young woman not much older than Ron wearing plate armor that shone with a white light brown hair fell out the iron helmet and cascaded down her back on her belt was a sword

The girl held out her hand for Ron the look in her blue eyes seemed familiar like back at the burrow Ginny yelling at him to hurry up in the loo

Ron took the sorta ghost girls hand helping him to her feet her armors glow began to climb over Ron's body Rons eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they sank into the ground

After sinking into the ground and nearly scaring the pwenk out of Ron they entered a manmade cavern old beams lined the ceiling an old wizards chess set sat on a table in the corner along with ceramic jars black powder and ink

But what drew Ron's attention was the cloak sitting in a wardrobe was black cloak with red lining and kimono like sleeves over the heart was a stylized _W_ in dark red stitching the girl knelt reverently down under the cloak and pulled out an old leather bound journal

Now Ron may not be as smart as Hermione or Myrtle but Ron was definitely smarter then Crabbe or Goyle and he remembered the journal Voldemort had that possessed his sister

Ron stepped back away from the journal in the girls hand looking at like it were made of blood

The girl opened her mouth no words came out but Ron felt a warm breeze fill his bones he didn't think the girl meant him harm

Ron slowly took the book the clasp unlatched hanging limply from the book across the back of Ron's hand Ron looked up to see that the girl was gone with no sign of her and no way out

"well here goes nothing" Ron opened the book the journal was filled with writing and diagrams but it made no sense to Ron he took another look at the front page maybe there was some hint how to get out on it

 _sith gnidaer era uoy fi_

 _naoJ ecitnerppa ym neht_

 _ereh uoy del sah dna yhtrow uoy demeed sah_

 _nissassa taerg eht fo rail eh ot emocleW_

 _yelseaW suilliB sugaM_

it made no bloody sense to Ron it was if it were written backwards wait what if it was Ron remembered Hermione talk about some famous Muggle painter Da pinchy who wrote his notes backwards

Ron just a mirror where would find a mirror Ron slapped himself he could almost hear Hermione shouting " _Are you a wizard or not_ " Ron took out a wand and transfigured a ceramic shard into a mirror now the message read

 _If you are reading this_

 _Then my apprentice Joan_

 _Has deemed you worthy and has led you here_

 _Welcome to the lair of the great assassin_

 _Magnus Billius Weasley_

"Magnus Weasley I wonder who he is" Ron wondered aloud "I'll write Dad about him when I get back" Ron looked up realizing there was no visible exit he turned the page

"After I find out where the exit is"

Harry looked up from the essay he was writing in the Beauxbatons library he was stuck with a problem even more foreboding than the second task in February

The Yule Ball according to Professor McGonagall it was a tradition dating back to the founding of the tournament where the champions and their escorts would do the first dance in front of everyone

One problem was he was one of the champions and he'd rather have a year of detention with Snape then walk up to a girl and ask said girl to be his date to the ball

The former was much less nerve wracking then the later and knowing Harry and his luck the media would have a field day with him and whoever his date for the ball was

"Ron" Harry said Ron looked up from an old leather bound book "yeah mate you need something"

"Yeah a date" Harry looked up to see a trio of Durmstrang witches pass by "why do they all travel in packs"

"beats me" Ron said with a shrug before he went back to reading his book Harry almost went back to his essay instead he looked back up at his friend "wait a minute"

"what" Ron asked

"how come you aren't worrying about a date" Ron shrugged "cause I've got one"

"you do"

Ron nodded not taking his eyes off his current page "yeah mate I do"

"It's not Ginny or something is it" Ron looked up disgusted "gross mate she's my sister"

Harry held up his hands "sorry sorry it's just you know what some pure bloods do"

"Well I'm not one of those Pure bloods and if your looking for a date why not ask Anya"

"Anya" Harry asked Ron nodded "yes you know Russian red eyes turned Malfoy into a ferret gives you the love eyes"

"Love eyes" Harry asked instead Ron didn't answer he went back to reading his book Harry was about to when Ron opened his mouth one more time "better hurry I heard a rumor Krum was going to ask someone today could be her"

Harry bolted leaving his quill and parchment behind as he went off to 'hopefully' land a date leaving Ron with his book

November quickly turned into December and with December soon came Yule Harry stood in a simple black suit and white tie it wasn't the newest dress robes but both Harry's father and Sirius had assured him it is much easier to dance when you can see your feet

Harry stood in the atrium awaiting his date he saw a few other students and their dates head in he saw Angelina with Fred or was it George Javier had a stunning blonde witch on his arm the rumors weren't false but instead of Anya the world champion seeker had Myrtle on his arm

With her black hair styled in ringlets down her shoulders a royal blue dress with golden swirls and no glasses it had taken Harry a second glance to recognize the beautiful Ravenclaw witch

Wait did he call Myrtle beautiful Harry needed to focus and wait for his date for the evening Harry felt a tap on the shoulder he looked around and was stunned

"Hello stranger" Anya said with a smile her brown hair was out of it's usual pony tail and had been styled into a plait with glittering purple gems the gems went perfectly with the purple ball gown Harry smiled at her taking her hand to his lips

"Potter Harry Potter" he said Anya laughed "well Mr. Bond shall we join the others"

"You've seen James Bond" Harry asked surprised Anya smiled "Da I have seen Mr. Bond he is good I'm not sure how to translate to English comedy act for real spies"

Harry shrugged "I'll take your word for it" Harry nervously wrapped his arm around the velvet corset that covered his date's waist walking over to the other champions

When they were all together the doors opened and four champions walked single file into the ball room decorated like a winter wonderland with shining silvery snow ribbons of ice that glowed like an aurora and the floor to ceiling windows behind the staff table covered in shining reflective frost Harry looked around seeing Ron with is date and it wasn't who he was expecting

It was someone Harry hadn't been able to speak to all summer because no words could ever make up for what he'd done

Hermione Granger former muggle born current werewolf

And this is where the chapter ends read review and see you all next time on Goku and the goblet of fire


	10. Chapter 10

I guess no one knew what it meant it was the Yule Ball just to be clear

But now let's get on with the chapter

Goku and the goblet of fire

"Hermione" Harry said with wide eyes looking at Hermione in her periwinkle corset dress with flowing floor length skirt Harry noticed her scars were covered by make up

'If I didn't know where they were I wouldn't even see them' Harry thought sadly Anya gave him a small squeeze on his arm Harry looked to Anya his date's ruby red eyes shined with concern

"Is something wrong" she asked seeing Hermione over Harry's shoulder "is that girl an old lover or something" Harry shook his head blushing like a ripe tomato "no just an old friend"

"Friend in past tense"

Harry didn't answer instead he sat down with the other champions and their dates at the professors table in a flash of gold a veritable feast of food appeared on the plates everyone began to help themselves to the food until Madame Maxine stood up signaling to a string quartet of nymphs

The nymphs took out their instruments and began to play a waltz with a hypnotic melody

"And now ze champions shall lead us through ze firs danc" Maxine announced Harry looked to Anya and audibly gulped 'Dear god please stop me from stepping on her feet' Harry stood up offering a hand to Anya she nodded and took it letting Harry lead her onto the dance floor

"Harry take my waist" Anya whispered in his ear Harry nodded doing that and they began to dance it was not smooth it was the farthest thing from graceful since Goku was three and tried to imitate a flamingo but he didn't step on her toes and he didn't make an arse of himself

Did he

"You dance better than I thought of English boys have a lot of partners back home" Harry shook his head with a blush "no not really to be honest your my first real date"

Anya smiled "that's very sweet and very romantic when you get to it Mr. Potter" Anya stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the side of Harry's jaw bone Harry's face turned as red as his mothers hair redder even

"And a girl likes a bit of romance now and then" she said with a grin just as the song ended the champions and their dates applauded the nymphs who soon began to play another song Harry took a step towards Anya when he felt a tap on his shoulder

Harry turned to see Hermione with a small smile "Happy Holiday's Harry" she said Harry nodded "Happy Holidays Hermione"

Hermione looked to Anya "may I borrow him for a moment" she asked in perfect Russian Anya nodded "I expect him returned in this condition" Hermione nodded "of course shall we Harry"

Harry looked unsure but with Anya's approval he walked with Hermione the werewolf pulling herself against his chest as they began to dance

"You dance wonderfully" Hermione said Harry nodded "thank you so are you and Ron- Harry began

"Merlin no he wrote to me at Hogwarts said it was better to go to a friend for help then brave the packs of girls around Beauxbatons" she said "quite ironic"

Harry laughed his best mate avoided packs by asking a girl in a much more dangerous pack

"Hermione"

"I don't blame you Harry I knew the risks rushing off after you and going to rescue Ron the sorting hat said I would've made a superb Ravenclaw"

"But I we-

"Haven't spoken all summer or throughout the school year" Harry nodded Hermione sighed "I'm much better with books then people Harry it's much easier writing an essay on the obscure spells of Gaelic Druids then to tell my friend I'm not upset about him altering my entire genetic structure" Hermione sighed "this is coming out all wrong what I'm trying to ask is are we still friends"

Harry spun her out then pulled her back towards him "I want to think so but if we aren't" Hermione nodded "we are most certainly"

Harry nodded "good"

"And as your friend I want to warn you keep your guard up around your friend you don't want to end up going cold"

Harry looked at Hermione "that's the second time someone has asked me that but what does it even mean the first time it was that reporter who wrote about Goku in first year"

Hermione nodded remembering Rita Skeeter all too well

"Going cold was is a term dating back to before Voldemort a group of wizards in Russia they began to protest the statue of secrecy first it was just protests in Moscow then I'm sure you know about the revolution"

"Didn't the king end up dead and get replaced by someone Lendin" Harry asked not really remembering the name all too well

"Lenin" Hermione corrected "but yes Lenin was secretly the Minister of magic so he ruled both wizard and muggles in Russia the wizards wanted to be free of the statue to use magic as they pleased and live in peace but Lenin refused soon they found him dead his wand snapped placed over his chest

The movement grew spreading all over Europe important members of wizarding governments politicians school teachers all dead dark wizards rose from the chaos like wildfire people like Grindelwald Shetan-

"Voldemort" Harry said

Hermione nodded "yes using the movement to fuel their own objectives their own ambitions it ended when Dumbledore razed their headquarters the rest of the colds fled went into hiding after that"

"but why do they say going cold" Harry said "do they breathe ice or something" Hermione shook he head "going cold is a metaphor Harry of men who care for no one but themselves to use the deaths of the innocent as fuel for their ambitions only a cold ruthless man could be capable of that that's what it means to go Cold"

Just as the dance ended the windows shattered and fire rained down into the hall the professors acted quickly shielding the students with spells and Ki barriers as the students fled behind them

Harry saw a little girl probably eight years old running a large fire ball broke through the cracks Harry ran to her activating his Olloverdes he held out a hand absorbing the fire and with his other hand sent it flying back to the source a large red boom exploded somewhere outside

Everything stopped and Harry fell to his knees he could see a lot of people around him looking at him with wide eyes full of panic and fear

And then he passed out the Yule ball was over for him and who knows what else


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone ladies gentlemen and every and all in between I present you all the beginning of the end not of the series just the story I hope you all enjoy the end of the story on the twilight of the new year

Remember to fave follow and review ja ne

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry woke with a dazed expression on his face where was he what happened the Yule ball he danced with Hermione and Anya then there was an attack and a little girl was in trouble Harry used his Olloverdes to save her then nothing Harry couldn't remember anything after that

"Don't think you will get away with this Dumbledore or you either Stali you backstabbing dog" Harry heard Karkaroff shouting

"that's quite the ironic accusation coming from the death eater who turned on his allies when it was convenient" Harry heard someone who was he oh right the Russian headmaster shout back to Karkaroff

"Gentelemen could ve pleze vocus on zhe task a't and my schools as jus veen attacked" Maxine said attempting to be the peacemaker

"I quite agree with you Olympe there are more pressing matters to attend to then a silly tournament"

"If it was so silly you shouldn't have voted for it 'Supreme Mugwump'" Karkaroff sneered Harry stirred getting the attention of the arguing headmasters

Karkaroff stormed over to him in an instant "don't think you'll be getting away with what you did you cheater I intend to make sure you face disqualification for cheating your way into the tournament"

"I didn't cheat" Harry snapped his Olloverdes subconsciously activating "you were all there when I took that truth potion"

Karkaroff grinned "but the presence of a bloodline mutation can weaken the effect of a potion so under the influence of the veritasereum you could have pretended to lie"

Harry gaped at the Bulgarian grasping for straws to get him knocked out of the tournament did the tournament really matter to a guy like Victor Krum the guy probably made double the prize money on royalties for his souvenirs

"That's enough Igor" Dumbledore said before looking to Harry

"Harry the other champions have been informed due to a loophole in the triwizards contract if the school is placed in danger due to the tournament all points are negated in favor of a sudden death round winner takes all" Dumbledore sighed "but fair warning this contest will be ten times more difficult then any of the planned tasks"

Harry subconsciously gulped ten times wasn't that a little bit extreme the first task was ridiculously difficult and Harry had no idea about the other two for all he knew he would have been diving under the water or facing a maze filled with dragons

Stali walked over placing a hand on the boys shoulder "you also have the right to back down no glory is worth the price of a young man's death"

Harry stood up his eyes shining like pools of emerald fire he stood with all the pride and courage of Godric Gryffindor himself

"I'm not backing down" he said the others nodded "the contest will be on new year's eve be ready when it comes Harry" Dumbledore told him "be ready when it comes"

Goku used his hand to shield the sun from his eyes he wished he had a hat like Luna the two of them were currently walking through a crowded bazar keeping one eye on the radar and one on the crowded street around looking for any sign of thieves or their quarry the third dragon ball they found so far

Goku looked over to Luna the girl was currently wearing a transparent blue scarf wrapped around her hair and neck with a tank top that distracted Goku more then an all you can eat buffet and a long dress that may have had a long fulfilling life as a rug once Luna tapped the radar looking up

"I think we found it" Luna said pointing to a small kebab stand at the end of the bazar

"fresh kebabs the finest in all of Jeddah" the cook shouted "chicken fish beef and one so well spiced that even a dragon would reach for a cool glass of milk I challenge only the bravest to face them"

"I believe that would be us good sir" Luna said the cook looked at Luna before he began to laugh "go home little girl the kebab's I speak of are for true men" he shouted dangling from his neck was the dragon ball six stars shining in the sun

"What about a runner up in the Tenkaiichi Budokai" Goku said stepping forward Luna subtly held up two fingers while she flicked some sand off her shoulder the cooks eyes widened

"by Allah your Son Goku" he said "I do not mean to insult you or your lovely friend" the cook said treating Goku like he was the king now Goku knew how Harry felt with that boy who lived stuff

"let's have a wager" Goku said "I'll eat of your super spicy kebabs one for each star in that ball around your neck if I finish them I get the ball"

The cook looked at what he thought to be a useless trinket he found in the desert around his neck "and what if you fail to eat them" he asked fully prepared to haggle with the young celebrity

"We'll pay triple the price quadruple even" Luna said the cook laughed "you have a deal" he said the kebabs were quickly prepared the cook poured him a tall glass of milk

"my condolences for your taste buds for they will surely perish" the cook said solemnly "along with your pocket money"

Goku stared at the kebabs grabbing them all opening his mouth wide he stuffed them all down into his mouth everyone looked shocked

"I expected him to eat one or two and quit that much spice will kill him" the cook wailed "I murdered Son Goku" he shouted to the heavens with a sob Luna put a hand on the cooks shoulder

"please calm down your making a scene" Luna asked

All the while Goku's face turned fire truck red as he swallowed sweat poured down his face stinging his eyes and staining his collar Goku gulped swallowing as a cloud of fire flew through the air

Six charred skewers rained down landing in the sand Goku stumbled in a drunkenly dazed circle "you were right that" Luna said giving Goku the glass of milk which he chugged down

"the dragon did reach for milk"

And that is this chapter but don't go away since just click on the next button but not before you leave a review


	12. Chapter 12

I told you all there was another chapter remember to read review and enjoy oh yeah especially review

PS parts of this chapter I admit were difficult for me to write so no one bite me head off or launch a big bang attack at my house all right

Goku and the goblet of fire

Goku walked with their recently acquired dragon ball while holding the biggest drink he could buy in his free hand Luna walked arm in arm with him taking a bite out of her own kebab

"how come your not reacting to that thing" Goku asked "you're not even sweating" Luna didn't answer instead she looked to the sky "Goku" she asked "what sport involves such large balls"

Balls Goku wondered looking into the sky his eyes widened three giant balls made of metal were flying through the air other then the paintjob they looked like wingless tie fighters

Goku would have found that funny if they weren't barreling towards them Goku grabbed Luna and flew up into the air the pods crashed into the street destroying it with a loud bang

"We're really lucky that street was empty" the pods opened and three people stepped out

The first was the tallest with a head as bald as Krillins with a wire thin mustache wearing black armor with light brown shoulder pads

The second had hair that reached to between his ankles with a face that seemed familiar to Goku wearing the same armor the third was the shortest wearing a blue jump suit over white armor with the same design evil eyes shone beneath his flame like hair

"Nappa" he said the giant nodded a great deal of power built up in his hand before he slashed it through the air energy flew up from the ground Goku had to shield his eyes when the flash died down there was a crater for miles around

Goku tried to sense with his energy but he couldn't sense anyone but him and the three below the entire city of Jeddah had been wiped off the map along with everyone in it

The long haired one laughed "nicely done Nappa now let's go find that dragon whatsit" he said Goku grit his teeth all that was for the dragon ball "Luna go hide" he said handing her the bag with the dragon balls Luna looked unsure but nodded flying away

Luckily for Goku they hadn't noticed them yet well they were about too Goku let his energy build up releasing it in a massive shout

Down below the three saiyans scouters began beeping before they all exploded "what the devil happened" Vegeta shouted "I don't know Vegeta" Nappa answered

"I've never seen anything lik-ulk gasp" Nappa caved over falling over Goku's fist dug into his chest "Kamehameha" Goku said blue energy blasted Nappa sending him flying through the air before he crashed to the ground with a thud

Raditz and Vegeta flew back Vegeta looked to Goku his teal eyes filled with hatred

"so one of the natives survived must have used some kind of magic to break our scouters" Goku frowned that these people whoever they were knew about magic but it didn't matter

"you wiped a city off the map and killed so many people you will pay for that" Vegeta laughed "we're saiyans you dirty primitive we've wiped out entire planets in half an hour"

Goku frowned stepping forward "you disgust me" he vanished from view appearing in front of Vegeta Vegeta threw a punch Goku ducked beneath it and began peppering Vegeta's chest with jabs Vegeta gasped letting energy fill his hands he fired a ki beam Goku deflected it easily before punching Vegeta in the face sending him into the air

"to think we're the same species makes me sick" Goku shouted letting his energy surround him Raditz eyes widened before he charged forward Goku flew through the air throwing a punch towards Vegeta

Raditz eyes widened "it can't be" he said as he watched Goku and Vegeta's one sided brawl "to think that my flesh and blood my own brother would fight against us and with such power" Raditz growled letting his ki flare "I'll show you Kakarot what a true saiyan of our family is capable of"

The saiyan prince crossed his arms energy filling his hands while Raditz flew into the air throwing a punch at Goku's back Goku vanished letting the other two saiyans hit each other

Raditz stood up first "impossible how can a saiyan be this strong" he asked "it's not possible it can't be to be defeated this easily"

"because you are weak" Demona said appearing Goku eyed the newcomer recognizing the cloak she wore "Saiyans and Akatsuki it doesn't matter neither will win while I'm pissed off"

Demona laughed "oh I quite agree ordinary saiyans like this won't be a proper fight for you super saiyan how about we even the odds" Demona's wand slid into her hand she pointed it "cibal" she muttered two blue balls zipped through the air into Vegeta and Raditz

Demona then waved her wand in a small circle "mon cibal cala piccolo" Raditz and Vegeta gasped for breath blue energy flew from their mouths into Demona her body was then surrounded by an aura of golden ki

"That's not possible how can you be" Demona looked up at Goku her hair had turned pure gold her eyes a pupilless teal "allow me to introduce my self my name is Demona I was created by Lord Marvel to be your executioner"

Demona flew forward vanishing from sight Goku's eyes darted in every direction while he tried to detect her ki Demona flashed in front of him Goku threw a punch but Demona vanished with a after image

Demona appeared in every direction around Goku but before he could move she vanished "reducto" she called out hitting Goku square in the chest with the spell

Goku was sent crashing into the ground sliding across the obliterated city he tried to regain his footing for a counter attack before he could Demona appeared in front of him throwing a punch to his forehead

"SOLAR FLARE" Goku shouted Demona's covered her eyes Goku flew up hitting her with a counter attack "Accio son goku" Demona called Goku was reeled in like a salmon on a hook

Demona held out her hand letting it fill with red ki sparking with black lightning "curse ball" she called out Goku put his hands together

"Kame Hame HA" he called out firing a blue beam of ki as quickly as he could the blue beam and the red ball quickly collided expanding into a wave of purple power that covered the area

Goku pushed himself to his feet the ground breaking into shards of glass under his feet the collision of their two attacks was so powerful it superheated the sand into glass

Demona calmly walked towards him her golden hair returned to it's original color "out of my borrowed power but it did what it was supposed to do I've won this battle"

Goku growled "what do you mean" Demona grinned "Petrificus Cageus" black energy sparked from Goku causing him to scream in pain and lose his own super saiyan form the energy then turned into a ball with Goku at the center

Goku looked up at Demona with gritted teeth "you put your spell in the attack how" Demona grinned "with the secrets I know of the dark arts I could conquer even Salazar himself"

Demona waved her hand a new wave of dark magic surged through Goku making his veins boil his muscles scream his bones beg for mercy

Demona held out her wand walking next to Goku's face looking him in the eye "I would kill you now but I need the dragon balls you have tell me where they are"

Goku spat blood and saliva dripping down Demona's cheek "go to hell"

Demona stood up "I will one day but not without sending you there first one last curse should do it then I'll find the balls myself" Demona stepped back gripping her wand tight "goodbye Son Goku Avada Kedavra"

Goku closed his eyes green energy flashed over him the spell of death but wait he wasn't dead but Goku sensed it someone was Goku opened his eyes and let loose a scream of rage shattering the cage

Luna lovegood lied dead in the glass Goku looked over to her with tears in his eyes 'why could she never listen' he thought

Before he looked to Demona with rage new energy filled him a primal energy filled with anger and hatred he wanted blood and he was going to take it

"DEMONA" Goku shouted flashing forward transforming as he went he punched her into the ground Goku threw a wave of energy sending her crashing through the glass appearing above her he pounded her farther into the ground before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts forming a big ball of his ki he released it sending it crashing down

Goku landed by Luna's body the last of his anger leaving him as he began to cry all over again he didn't even get the chance to say good bye

"wood style binding branches" beams of wood flew up from the glass wrapping around Goku before Goku could react a fist hit him in the back of the head as he began to fade into unconsciousness he saw Demona standing with Cortez holding the dragon balls

"I failed" he said looking into the dead eyes of his girlfriend as he fell over before he fell completely unconscious

And that is the chapter I hope you all tune in for the thrilling finale next time in

Goku and the Goblet of fire


	13. Chapter 13

And now the finale the end the last countdown nah I'm kidding that's a chapter away but before you get into this chapter I want to give a big thanks to Sakura liesel for pointing out something that I missed in the last chapter

(which I also fixed)

So without further ado read review and enjoy chapter thirteen of Goku and the goblet of fire

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry shifted the leather chest guard he wore over his jersey trying to get it right Anya stepped up and adjusted his straps "there you go" she said with a smile

"like one of the knights of the round table Da" she asked Harry nodded Anya's smile dropped she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck erasing the space between him Harry blushed his chest guard doing nothing to protect him from the warmth of Anya's body or the feel of her breasts against his chest

'no bad harry' Harry chided trying to rein in certain parts of his anatomy before they got him in trouble

Anya stepped back looking Harry in the eye "ne umirayut" she said "what does that mean" asked a puzzled Harry "don't die" she told him with a serious look "please"

Harry nodded "I promise not to die"

Harry walked away not looking back if he did he wasn't sure he'd able to go through with the task

And for years to come he'll wish he hadn't

Harry stood between Angelina and Viktor at the starting line Javier waved to some female admirers before he joined them Angelina looked to Harry

"no big deal right harry it's just like practice" Harry nodded with a laugh "yep just like practice"

Viktor looked to the two of them confused "how is this like practice" he asked with his thick Bulgarian accent Harry and Angelina laughed "there ain't no practice like an Oliver wood practice" Harry and Angelina said together before they laughed

Ludo Bagman cleared his throat which was magnified by the Sonorous spell "welcome everyone to the final event of the Triwizard Tournament now it is rather simple in the short run which is something"

A towering stone pillar rose from the ground Harry looked and thought at the very tip he saw something shining with blue light

"this tower based on the infamous Korin's tower in the tundra's of Alaska is the current host to the Triwizard Trophy the one who climbs to the top successfully _CLIMBS_ " Ludo stressed "and is the first to touch the cup shall be crowned our Triwizard champion wizards and witch ready"

Harry knelt into a runners position he may not have entered this bloody tournament but that didn't mean he wasn't going to win

"set" Luco said before a red flash of light filled the sky "go" Ludo shouted Harry and the other champions leapt forward Angelina and Viktor running along the sides

Angelina's ki flared to life surrounding her body she bent her knees and leapt into the air when she was twenty feet up she grabbed a hold of the tower and began to climb Viktor transfigured his hands into bear paws using his new claws he dug easily into the tower and began to climb

Harry didn't see Javier as he climbed up but he knew the Beauxbatons champion must have something up his sleeve

Harry needed to think of something to push ahead in this as Harry reached out to grab his next handhold of the tower part of the tower wall pushed up revealing a dragon headed statue the statue opened it's mouth orange light shone on Harry's face

"Bollocks" Harry said before a fireball flew into him Harry activated his Olloverdes channeling the energy into his body Harry grinned 'that's it' Harry thought letting go of the tower

"WHATS THIS POTTER HAS LET GO OF THE TOWER AND IS NOW FREEFALLING" Ludo shouted Myrtle covered her eyes while Ron and Anya watched Harry's falling form

"come on mate you can do it" Ron said

Back with Harry he held his right hand towards the ground his palm began to burn his ki gathered around his body 'gotta let it build concentrate till I can't hold it back then"

Harry's hand began to glow orange and green the ground was coming closer and closer "LET IT GO" Harry shouted orange and green fire shot from his hands into the sky along with Harry

"GOOD LORD POTTER CAN FLY WHEN DID DUMBLEDORE STARTED TEACHING THAT TECHNIQUE TO FOURTH YEARS" Ludo shouted as Harry flew through the air

It was a lot like flying a broom but faster freer more natural no wonder Goku didn't like brooms flying without one was amazing

Harry landed against the tower with a bang his nails dug into the tower as he slid down before he regained his footing Harry pushed himself to keep on climbing not too far away he could hear Angelina and Krum scrambling up the tower trying to catch up

'No way I'm going to win this' Harry thought as he continued to climb his arm reached for another hand hold but all he felt was something smooth and round Harry looked to see a ladder along the side of an onion shaped dome blue light shining from the top

"the cup" Harry thought reaching out for the ladder but it was too far away Harry looked down then to the ladder

Well he already jumped off this thing once might as well go two for two Harry bent his legs and leapt forward trying and failing to get a hold on the rung of the ladder

"now I wish I really knew how to fly" Harry thought as he began falling back towards the ground his trip to terra firma was cancelled with a sharp tug and someone holding him by the collar of his shirt

"It looks like you could use a hand" Javier said pulling Harry up to reach the ladder the two carefully climbed to the top there stood the Triwizard cup on a golden pedestal

Harry looked to Javier "you should take it" Javier shook his head "no you beat me here with that suicidal rocket jump I just got lucky" Javier said "together" he asked "Beauxbatons and Hogwarts"

Harry nodded together they both reached for the cup before Harry knew it he felt a shark hook feeling in his gut 'a portkey' Harry looked to Javier trying to warn him but Javier grinned down at him

"What's the matter amigo you don't look so good you look how do you say in english Cold" Javier laughed as the portkey pulled them away

How many of you saw that one coming any none be honest with me until next time this is 61394 saying happy new year


	14. Chapter 14

HAPPY NEW YEAR

(In 12 hours)

2016's almost over let's all welcome twenty seventeen with a bang ladies gentlemen aliens in disguise and that parakeet down the street who secretly runs youtube I KNOW YOUR SECRET TWEETY

It is my distinguished honor to bring you the final chapter of Goku and the goblet of fire

Goku and the goblet of fire

Harry flew away from the portkey crashing against a headstone Harry pushed himself up glaring at Javier "how'd you do it" Harry asked "how'd you put my name in the goblet of fire"

Javier shrugged "a second slip of paper with Koldovstoretz and your name when I entered there's no rule against double entries" Javier said

Harry flew forward his Olloverdes activated he threw a punch at Javier pivoting his right foot his left hooked through the air towards Javiers neck Harry's eyes widened when his foot passed through Javier's neck and continued flying

"you aren't the only one with a bloodline mutation Amigo" Javier said grabbing Harry's foot he lifted Harry through the air slamming him against the ground Harry gasped when Javier threw another punch pushing him against the ground

"Enough Javier" a dry voice said Harrys eyes widened 'that voice impossible he's dead' Javier stood up dusting his hands off "los siento Lord Sasori"

"bind him" the voice said Javier nodded binding Harry to a headstone grey vines grew from the stone holding him against it Harry looked face to face with Tom Riddle

"You can't be here your dead"

Sasori chuckled his true form was of a young red haired man with calculating brown eyes "what you destroyed was a puppet a useful puppet but one none the less" Sasori stepped aside "your concerns though should be on other matters then me"

Stepping from the darkness two more people dressed in Akatsuki cloaks came one carrying Goku under his arm like an old football Harry's eyes widened he'd never seen his brother look like that

"Impressive isn't it potter" with everything that happened Harry wasn't surprised to see Tom Riddle the younger Voldemort appear he'd sensed his ki at the world cup

"You and your brother who cost me much fourteen years ago I will have it reclaimed with these" the other Akatsuki member placed down a canvas bag filled with seven glowing balls

Harry's eyes widened Tom laughed "I see you are familiar with the dragon balls allow me to show you their true power" Riddle stepped towards the balls holding his hands in prayer

" **Eternal dragon Shenlong by your name I summon you** " the dragon balls glowed incredibly bright the sky darkened and a pillar of light rose up from the balls taking the shape of the eternal dragon

" **Who summons me speak your wish so that I may return to my slumber** " Shenlong bellowed his massive coils snaking in and out of the dark clouds as he stared at Tom

"Eternal dragon fourteen years ago I lost much of my power in battle my wish is for that power to be restored"

Harry struggled against his bindings "no don't grant that" Shenlong ignored Harry his eyes glowed red " **this wish is within my power** " the glowing stopped and Harry felt his heart skip a beat

Power immeasurable incalculable dark power flared out through the graveyard Harry felt as if he couldn't move he couldn't breathe every part of his body stopped before the power was reined in pulled into Tom

" **Your wish has been granted farewell** " Tom's arm flashed through the air a beam of purple ki struck Shenlong obliterating his body pieces of the eternal dragon crashed to the ground the dragon balls turned to stone

"Enjoy your 'eternal' sleep great dragon" Tom said looking to Harry "I will deal with you in a moment I have more pressing matters to deal with Javier"

Javier stepped forward "my lord" he said kneeling before Tom "present me your left arm" Javier nodded pulling up his sleeve Tom muttered a spell and a dark M appeared in his inner wrist Javier arched his back gritting his teeth in pain as the M burned red

"How many will come to face their lord and how many shall ignore my call" dark cloaked figures with silver skull masks appeared in plumes of dark smoke one stepped forward with his wand drawn

"Who are you how dare you imitate our lord" he said Riddle looked at the wizard amusedly as he raised his wand to cut him down

"my lord" Demona asked Riddle held up a hand "let it play out Demona" the death cast his curse which Riddle easily deflected before he shot him through the heart the man fell to the ground dead

"is any more demonstration needed" Riddle asked "Crabbe Goyle Nott are there any other unbelievers of my resurrection"

The death eaters all knelt whispering "my lord" in reverence Riddle looked between them all "my old friends despite nearly two decades having passed it feels like yesterday we stood here however"

Riddle swiped his arm knocking a death eater to the ground "it is not yesterday where were you all when my power made itself known in 2001 or the years following is this how you treat the one you swore loyalty to"

One of the death eaters bravely stood up "my lord had there been any sign any whisper I would have run to you with all the power I have"

Riddle laughed "ah Fenrir my old friend I once relied on your savagery to fill our enemies with feat but there were signs and there were much more then whispers" Riddle said casting the choking curse making Fenrir drop to his knees "I expect penance from you all fourteen years of service is that understood Fenrir"

Fenrir nodded "yes my lord" he choked out Riddle released his curse looking to Harry "Before you stands the 'great' Harry Potter famed through out the world as the boy who lived but that is not all"

Cortez tossed over Goku letting him thud to the ground besides Harry "along with the martial artist Son Goku I will rectify the mistake I made so long ago"

The vines holding Harry dropped someone threw him his wand "bow potter" Riddle said bowing with his own wand drawn "I said to bow" he said forcing Harry to bow Harry glared defiantly

"I see Hogwarts standards have dropped since my tenure in your lovely school perhaps little miss Warren can give you a refresher course in etiquette"

Harry growled forcing himself up he threw a bombarda Riddle dodged the spell tearing up the ground behind him Harry rushed forward throwing a jab cross jab combo before leaping up kicking at Riddles face

Harry passed through Riddles after image Harry turned to see Riddle threw a hammer fist to the face Harry's nose was bent at an angle Riddle cast a crucio on him making him drop to his knees every cell in his body felt like it was being stabbed

Riddle looked down amusedly dropping the unforgivable "get up Potter" Harry groaned glaring hatefully "I said to get up" Riddle shouted looking to Goku

"I suppose I can come back to you perhaps you'll be a better dance partner after I've killed your brother" Harry's pupils dilated a dark ki rose from Harry's body

He rose angrily coiled around Harry's body an ethereal serpent with white armor like scales and glowing red eyes coiled around Harry's dark ki aura

"Susanoo" Demona asked aloud before shaking her head "no it's different darker but it's still familiar"

Harry looked up to see the snake " **to think you put yourself in this situation your lucky you have me boy** " the snake said telepathically to Harry he remembered that voice he heard it in second year

"what are you" Harry asked the snake looked to " **a question I can't answer all I know is that our ki is connected and we need to work together to survive this and save the spiky haired morsel** "

"my brother is not your food" Harry said before looking to Riddle "alright then Slyth let's end this"

" **Slyth** " the snake asked Harry nodded "short for Slytherin" the newly dubbed Slyth nodded " **very well then let's crush him** " Harry nodded rushing forward blurring forward Riddle smirked amusedly

"impressive speed" he said before grinning "for a first year Incindio darkus" he called out bright red flames rose up from the earth burning anything in their path everyone leapt back dodging the dark spell

Harry leapt over through a cloud of smoke riddle laughed as the flames rose up to consume Harry Riddle grinned green dots glowed in the fire before it flew forward towards Riddle Harry ran forward reaching Goku's side

Riddle cursed finally losing his cool before he magically cursed "AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted the green spell of death flew towards Harry

"Stupefy" Harry shouted throwing a red spell the two spells connected red and green turned pure gold connecting their wands

"What is this what are you doing the golden light turned into a dome preventing the death eaters from helping their lord

Blue figures began rising from the smoke between Harry slowly stepping towards Riddle the number of figures grew and grew Harry couldn't count them all as they walked towards Riddle

"no stay away I told you to stay away" Riddle said "you can't hurt me I'm immortal I am immortal"

The golden connection between their wands vanished Harry looked to the Triwizard cup "Accio cup" Harry called holding tightly onto to his brother as the cup came flying into him hitting him in the gut

Harry landed in the gardens he had to get help he had to get Goku medical treatment " **behind us** " Slyth called but Harry wasn't able to dodge as a Ki blast hit him square in the lower back

Javier grinned "Lord Marvel isn't pleased with you potter he sent me to dispose of you before you could talk" Harry dropped his grip on Goku rolling onto his back he fired his own ki blast

Javier let the blast literally phase through him "your forget what I can do now" Javier held his hands up a red ball of ki formed in his hand "you die"

Three small pellets fell to the ground releasing a cloud of purple smoke a figure ran in and grabbed Harry and Goku stashing them in the bushes "keep your power level suppressed I'll handle him" Harry's eyes widened was that Ron he asked as the figure stepped out of the bush

"you want Potter you'll have to go through me" Ron said with a different voice he wore a black hooded cloak with orange trim over a combination with a leather chest plate and black pants brown boots tied to his pants with silver buckles completed the mans outfit

Javier laughed "and what are you supposed to be" the new death eater asked "whoever you are this doesn't concern you"

Ron laughed "your right it doesn't concern me" he said drawing a sword "you look like you'll take five minutes to knock down" Javier grit his teeth "you stupid fool"

Javier cast a curse at Ron Ron dodged the curse and began to gather ki along the tip of his sword Javier laughed running straight at him "even if you land a hit I'll just dodge it"

Ron held up his hand a ball of ki formed in it "flash bomb" he called crushing the ball a bright flash filled the room Javier screamed covering his eyes while Ron rushed forward slashing Javier with the back of his sword knocking him to the ground

"I figured out your bloodline mutation pretty quickly you gotta see the attack to dodge it and as for who I am I'm a dark wizards worst nightmare I'm a man slayer" Ron said kicking Javier to ensure he was down before walking over to Harry with his sword sheathed

"you all right mate" Harry nodded "Ron that was bloody amazing where did you learn that" Ron knelt down letting Harry lean on his shoulder Ron then grunted picking up Goku

"it's a long story let's get you two to the hospital wing you look like hell" Ron grunted "blimey I wish Goku was still tiny"

"That is the most ridiculous accusation I've ever heard in my life Dumbledore" Cornelius Fudge shouted at Albus he and the international confederation of warlocks were meeting in the wizengamont chamber

"it may sound ridiculous but that does not mean it isn't true dark forces are gathering Cornelius Lord Voldemort or as he now addresses himself Marvel has returned members of the confederation surely you've seen the changes in your own countries the odd behaviors of the dark forces"

The Japanese representative stood up "this claim comes from a fourteen year old boy from what I've heard Harry Potter is an exceptional young wizard but a child he still is"

"a mere millennium ago a boy Harry's age would've seen the battlefield and had a wife awaiting his return age has little association with death"

Many nodded Dumbledore continued "members of the Confederation we stand at the precipice of history shall we rally to stop this new threat or will the darkness consume this world once and for all"

"ENOUGH DUMBLEDORE" Fudge shouted "none of us will believe your claims without verification let the boy be questioned if he's such a sure witness to this 'lord marvel'" Fudge said

Dumbledore shook his head "As the boys headmaster in agreement with their parents I've refused this they have suffered personal losses a student of mine was murdered Cornelius a young witch's life was taken from her before she could truly live members of the confederation I implore you"

"enough Albus" the American representative and one time president of MACUSA Seraphina Picquery said standing up

"you are clearly upset and I do not blame you however I also feel you are putting to faith in the words of a teenage boy exceptional wizard or not children can be masters of deceit especially when they have someone gullible enough to always believe them I'd like to place a motion" Seraphina said getting the representatives attention

"All in favor of Dumbledore stepping down as Supreme Mugwump lift your wands"

Looking down at the planet earth Riddle looked to his host "a beautiful sight isn't it" a feminine laugh followed his question along with the swishing of a red wine in it's glass Riddle looked to his host

Freiza

"I suppose it is due to the different ecosystems it would fetch quite the price at auction" Frieza said "but you and I have other business to discuss don't we Marvel"

Riddle nodded sitting down across from Freiza "indeed lord Freiza" Riddle said with a grin "let us parley"

And that is the chapter the last words I write in 2016 tune in for 2017 for that will be when books five through seven shall appear when I won't say

So keep an eye out

Until we meet again

61394


End file.
